First and Last
by XxXmegabigfourfangirlXxX
Summary: Mericcup Oneshot filled with kisses and fluff.


_Author's note..._

_Hey everyone! This is my first Mericcup oneshot, so I hope you like it! Don't like Mericcup? Then LEAVE. _

_Disclaimer: Characters are not mine._

* * *

**First and Last**

Hiccup's blacksmithing room has always been a secret place. It's where he would most likely go when he's on a bad mood. It's the only place in his house where he loves to go that doesn't include Toothless tailing him all the time, so that means when he lets you in that particular room, that means Hiccup gives you his full trust and only two persons has he let in that room. First was his dad, of course but the second one is someone special. Merida. They've been together for months now and they haven't seen each other for a week since Merida went out with her family on a camping trip.

"What's with the face, Hic?" Rapunzel smiles at the brunette. "Are ya' thinkin' about Merida?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup tries to hide his thoughts from his best friends, Rapunzel and Jack, who came over for a movie.

"Thinking about snogging Fuzzball?" Jack chuckles, wrapping his arm around Rapunzel who laughs with him.

"Not funny, guys. Let's just watch the movie," Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say," Jack smirks as Rapunzel leans against his shoulder.

The movie starts and Hiccup's mind trails off. He remembers the day the four of them met. They met when they were in 5th grade. Young and innocent but knows what love is. Hiccup met Merida in the most awkward and shameful time ever. He was getting bullied, kicked and punched then she appeared, like a warrior princess. She flipped one of the bullies and smashed him to the ground, not to mention the bully was double her size and the bully was a 6th grader. The other big boys screamed and ran away and didn't dare to report Merida. She just dusted her clothes off then helped Hiccup up.

"Are ye' alright, wee lamb?" she said as she extended a hand to the scrawny brunette.

"Thanks...uh..." Hiccup smiled nervously, his face half-beaten.

"The name's Merida," Merida took Hiccup's arm and placed it over her shoulder and helped him walk to the clinic. "Wot's yers?"

"Hiccup."

"Heh, it suits ye', lad."

And that one act made Hiccup fall for the red headed Scott. Merida, not having popularity as the greatest Archer in school get in her head, hung out with Hiccup, just in case the bullies attack him again. 7th grade, that's when they met Jack who had his eyes on one particular innocent blonde. Jack Frost is a heartthrob who not once in his life had a girlfriend, he would date girls but never get in a relationship. And Rapunzel was the one. 8th grade they all started hanging out with each other, playing video games, bowling, watching movies and that's when Rapunzel fell for Jack.

11th grade, that's when Rapunzel answered Jack and it became official. They're a couple. Merida didn't go on dates while Hiccup dated Astrid Hofferson, some chick from their grade. 12th grade Hiccup lost his feelings for Astrid and confessed his real feelings to Merida in his blacksmithing room, where they had their first kiss.

"I think I'll get some popcorn," Hiccup snaps out of his thoughts and takes the empty bowl of snacks and goes to the kitchen. As he waits near the microwave, the doorbell rings. "Jack! Get the door!" Hiccup shouts.

"Yeah, got it!" Jack shouts back, standing up from the sofa.

"Merida! You're back early!" Rapunzel gasps.

"Hey Fuzzball. Miss the talking fishbone?" Jack teases.

Hiccup runs to the living room and sees her. Merida. Her mop of fiery curly red hair positioned perfectly, covering parts of her left eye; her freckles a bit darker. She's wearing a dark green sweater; blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. Merida tackles Hiccup with a tight hug.

"Mer," Hiccup smiles as he hugs back. Merida pulls away and pulls Hiccup's hand to the blacksmithing room. Hiccup locks the door behind him while Merida slides the curtains of the windows close and turns to Hiccup. Merida hugs him again, tightly. Hiccup cups Merida's cheeks into his hands and presses his lips against hers. Hiccup steps forward, putting Merida on a corner. Merida opened her mouth for a deeper and more passionate kiss. Their tongues dancing passionately. Hiccup pulls away and presses his forehead against Merida's. "I missed you, Princess."

Merida kisses Hiccup's cheek," Ah' missed ye, too, Wee Lamb."

"I love you," says Hiccup as he brushes Merida's hair away from her face, looking into her icy blue eyes.

"Ah' know," Merida smiles.


End file.
